1. Field of the Invention
This invention includes methods and kits for treating animals with soluble solid dosage forms including florfenicol and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, to be added to drinking water systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Florfenicol is a broad spectrum antibiotic developed for use in veterinary treatments. Florfenicol is currently indicated for the control of mortality due to E. coli airsacculitis in broiler chickens, as well as for treatment and control of swine respiratory diseases associated with Actinobacillus pleuropneumoniae, P. multocida, Mycoplasma, Salmonella cholera suis and Streptococcus suis Type II.
The delivery of florfenicol as a soluble powder in the drinking water system is not an easy task. One of the challenges is its relatively low water-solubility (1.23 mg/mL). Another challenge associated with developing a soluble powder containing florfenicol is the drug's limited wettability in water. Upon addition to water, florfenicol floats on the surface and does not disperse evenly throughout the volume of water. Over the years, various techniques have been suggested to overcome these issues. Various pro-drug formulations and other solubilization techniques, such as the use of encapsulation and surfactants, have been proposed (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,198). There are, however, some drawbacks associated with the prior formulations. For example, an organic concentrate solution creates disposal and storage issues. Furthermore, this type of product typically has a limited expiration date. Additionally, such formulations are not as palatable for the animal. Thus, it is desirable to seek additional compositions and methods to administer florfenicol in order to satisfy the needs of the industry.